


Vitiation

by BeaniesBooks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaniesBooks/pseuds/BeaniesBooks
Summary: “Do you think locking him up alone was too much?” Tommy asked, the guilt filling him even more as flashes of his loneliness during his exile filled his mind. Dream had been his only friend during those times (Was he?) and Tommy was trying his best to fill the same position for Dream, between his hotel building and everything.Cameras had been installed into the prison, and Dream just so happened to be one of the people to take notice. What will he do? Manipulate some minors of course.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Vitiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first every oneshot to be posted!! I hope you enjoy it! (Tommy might be a bit out of character-- im not too used to writing for him just yet-)

Tommy stood to the side. Sam had installed cameras in the prison and now he, Sapnap, George and Sam were all watching Dream do what he did usually. Tommy wanted to puke, or maybe just leave. Instead, he watched quietly like the others had been doing for the past few minutes. It hadn’t been very exciting, just Dream contemplating whether or not he should toss his clock into the lava and get Sam to visit him. He didn’t do it in the end, instead, hung it back up on his wall and sat down in front of the lava to stare at it. Tommy’s breath hitched, the sight of that bringing up unwanted memories of himself, sitting in front of pools of lave.  
  
It was another five minutes before he did anything other than stare. At first, he started to talk, his voice crackling from him never using it. “I-I needed you to tell me I was a good person,” he said, standing up after a second and continuing, “I know I was manipulative, rude and downright evil sometimes,” he said as he started to pace, “And I can be really self-destructive and selfish- but underneath all that I’m a good person,”   
  
He said, his mask was off his face, they could see the tears start to slip down his face. His hands we shaking as he lifted them to wipe at his tears, “I needed you to tell me that” he said, a sound that was similar to a choked sob escaping him “Why couldn’t I just be better” he asked the air. None of the watchers noticed the side-eye glance he sent to the camera or the small smirk that spread over his face when he realized they had all seen his performance.  
  
Tommy himself had been the one most hit by the performance by Dream. Except he thought it was real, just like his three other companions. He could feel the guilt weighing off George and Sapnap, as they watched the friend who had abandoned and used them lose it. Tommy felt tears of his own fill his eyes as he stood there, bringing his hands up to wipe them away. “Sam.. Did I do the wrong thing?” he questioned, three sets of confused eyes turning to look at him. He felt like shrinking in on himself, away from the prying eyes.  
  
“What do you mean Tommy?” Sam questioned confused, and Tommy let out a small choked laugh as a few tears slipped down his face. Immediately, this had the others panicked, Tommy almost never cried, or at least never in front of others. So when the tears started to roll down without any sign of stopping, they knew for a fact something was wrong.   
  
“I mean-- Look at him,” he said motioning to the male who had moved to curl up on his bed, feigning sleep. “Do you think locking him up alone was too much?” he asked, the guilt filling him even more as flashes of his loneliness during his exile filled his mind. Dream had been his only friend during those times (Was he?) and Tommy was trying his best to fill the same position for Dream, between his hotel building and everything.   
  
He missed the alarmed way Sams’s eyes widened as he took a small step back from the younger “Wh-what Tommy??” he inquired, not believing what he was hearing. Tommy had hated Dream when he first was put in the prison-- but still had been one of the only ones to visit him. Why was he now feeling bad? “What's wrong Sam?” Tommy asked confused, wiping the now drying tears away from his face “He’s not looking too good,, I think I messed up when I put him in there” he said, mumbling the last part with a shake of his head. “He’s my friend,, I should be trying to help him shouldn’t I?” he questioned. Alarmed looked were sent towards Sapnap and George who looked nearly as panicked and confused as Sam felt.   
  
“Your friend?” he said a questioning tone to his voice. He watched as Tommy tensed, first he nodded and then shook his head, he looked so confused. ‘Yeah.. Yeah? No,, Wait I don’t-- I don’t know??” he said, his voice bracing on panic as he thought more about it. “He’s.. he’s my friend right? He said so! But,, But he hurt me?” he sounded like he did when he first escaped his exile.   
  
“Tommy- Dream isn’t your friend,” Sam said, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and asking him to look up at the creeper hybrid. “Don’t you remember what he did to you? He told me yknow-- was all proud of it” he said, but his eyes were skeptical. Tommy let Sam grab him, a frown spreading over his face “Well yeah,, but.. But he didn’t mean it right? Like he said! He’s a good person under that!” he said, shoving a hand out to motion to the cameras. Sam shook his head “Tommy, that doesn’t excuse what he did to you” he said, glancing up at Sapnap and George again, this time the two were whispering amongst themselves.   
  
Sam then took one glance at Tommys tear-filled eyes and the confusion on his face and brought the younger into a tight hug, one that he had been giving him since the two started to work together. It took Tommy a bit to become more grounded, enough that he could think properly, and when he finally came down from what had seemed to be a panic attack he looked around quietly. “I think I should stop visiting Dream for a bit” he mumbled into Sams’s shoulder who was quick to agree.

Meanwhile, George and Sapnap had come to an agreement. Dream had done something horrible to Tommy, and they were gonna help him get through it (As long as he agreed of course). The youngest boy on the server would be okay, they would make sure of it. George and Sapnap equally had only visited Dream once, and they were gonna keep it that way. After all, it seemed Dream hadn’t changed one bit while in there. Dream himself would not know his plan failed till about three days later when Sam would barge into his cell yelling at him.


End file.
